


Heart Shaped Box

by sisabet



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Something, Eve Polastri is Out of Fucks to Give, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Grief, Let it all go, Regret, Temptation of Eve, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "I think we all have monsters inside of us. It’s just that most people manage to keep theirs hidden."-Eve Polastri
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Heart Shaped Box

Content Notes: Self harm, stalking, knife play, submission, and emetophobia at 00:30-00:31

Song performed by Hermitude feat Jaguar Jonze

[Youtube Direct Link](https://youtu.be/WtsgB4esfZw)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to svmadelyn for audiencing and ensuring that the vid stayed firmly Villanelle on all the vaginal lyrics.


End file.
